


Falling In Love With My Boss

by Emz2684



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: JJ has really strong feelings for Erin and after she helped her after her date goes wrong they grew closer and JJ falls in love with her boss and Erin falls for her as well but their are a few people who cause trouble but can Erin and JJ over come it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Friday when the team are at their desks JJ looks up sees Erin Strauss walking towards them all,she comes up to JJ's desks and asks"if she could come to her office so she can speak to her in private please". JJ says"of course chief Strauss". So JJ follows Erin through the bullpen and in to her office.

JJ shuts the office door as she turns to face Erin who says"I asked you here because your a woman and I thought you would be the best person to get some fashion advice off because I have a blind date on Saturday with a woman I have spoken to on a dating site and I'm nervous and have no idea what to wear". JJ stands there looking trying to hide the stab of Jealousy from Erin and trying to hide how much she wishes it was her going out on a date with Erin not some stranger she has spoken to on a dating site.

She gets brought out of her thoughts by Erin holding her arm and asking"are you Jennifer". JJ says"no no I'm fine right shall we look at what clothes you could wear". They go through some of the clothes Erin brought in and finally pick and outfit for her. JJ says"when is your date if you don't mind me asking". Erin says"no I don't mind because there was something else I was going to ask you". She looks at JJ and says"will you come with me to the restaurant but sit close by because it is our first date I've never met or seen her and I'm nervous and scared in case she is not who they say they are and in case it ends badly I will know yhat if it does I have a really good friend there to help me afterwards". JJ smiles nods and says"yes I will come and be there what time is it". Erin says"it is at the the Marco Pierre White restaurant at 8.00pm". JJ says" do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet me there". Erin says"I would really like and perfer you to pick me up please if you don't mind". JJ says"no I don't mind I want to pick you up so I will come at 7.00pm and then we can go to the restaurant and if it goes wrong or they do something to you I will step in and get rid of them for you". Erin nods smiles and says" thank you". JJ leaves and goes back to work after telling" ' Erin she will see her on Saturday evening"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 7.00pm exactly JJ pulls up outside Erin's house walks up knocks on her door and waits for Erin to answer when she does JJ's draw drops open as she sees Erin wearing a black dress and black heels. JJ stands there just staring at Erin thinking how hot and gorgeous she looks when she is pulled out of her thoughts by Erin calling her name and rubbing her arm.

Erin says"are you ready to head out now". JJ nods so she walks out with Erin waits for her to lock up then when they both get to her car she opens the door for Erin to get in the passenger side. She climbs in her side then get the address of Erin puts in her sat nav and drives them to restaurant.

30 mins later they pull up to the restaurant and get out when the valet opens the door for each of them JJ hands him her keys then she follows Erin in to the restaurant where she sits by the table the waiter has given to Erin. She orders herself a sparkling water when her drink comes she keeps looking at Erin who looks really nervous as she keeps playing with her napkin. But before JJ can say anything a young woman comes up and says"are you Erin". Erin nods shakes her hand as she introduces herself as claire".

Their both drinking and chatting to each other when Claire says"how come a woman like you needs a dating site to meet someone". Erin says"well I really like someone and I have feelings for her but she doesn't see me like that at all I'm just her boss". Just as she finishes JJ comes over hands her a note then says"I will be leaving now hope you enjoy your date". 

JJ walks off so Erin opens the note and she reads what it says but she has to read it again to make sure she has read it right. She goes to say something to her date but when she does her date is chatting up a much young woman on a different table so she leaves some money grabs her cardi and walks out of the restaurant where she waits for a cab.

On the way to JJ's Erin thinks to herself" why didn't I tell her how I feel about her because if I woukd off know she felt the same way I wouldn't off gone on the dating site and we could of saved all of this time but it okay now cuz I know how she feels now it is my turn to tell her how I feel about her".

She walks up the path knocks on the door and waits for JJ to open the door so they can speak openly to each othet about their feelings for each other.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ opens her front door when she does Erin is standing there so she invites her in and says"what are you doing here your meant to be on your blind date with woman". Erin says"I was but all she was doing was talking about herself or talking to the woman on the next table which she looked about 18". Then she pulls out JJ's note from her pocket and says"why didn't you tell me how you feel earlier". JJ says"I wanted to but I didn't think that you saw me that way and I didn't think you felt the same way about me the way I feel about you" Erin says"I am falling in love with you and now I know that you've been falling for me as well". JJ pulls Erin to her and kisses her right on the lips as Erin wraps her arms around JJ.

Erin pulls away from JJ and they stare in to each other's eyes and Erin says"so how long have you been falling for me because I've been falling in love with you for the last 3 months". JJ takes hold of Erin's hand and leads them over to her sofa where she pulls her down with her and says"I've been falling in love with you for the last 5 months I want us to be together as a couple and a family you me and Henry will you be my girlfriend/partner". Erin leans in pecks JJ's lips nods then says"yes I've been waiting for you to make the first move and ask me".

JJ pulls Erin on to her lap where they just hold each other as JJ asks"please will you stay tonight we don't have to do anything if you don't want to I just want to be with you us to together and if you don't want to tell my team yet then I'm more than alright with that as long as I can tell Henry about us". Erin says"I want to stay and let's see where the night takes us once Henry is home and his in bed and I don't want to tell your team yet maybe in a few months or a couple of months". Erin pecks JJ's lips then snuggles in to her as they sit enjoying being together waiting for Will to bring Henry home.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While waiting for Henry to be brought home by Will JJ is on the sofa lying down with Erin curled up in her arms with their faces inches from each other. JJ is stroking Erins face as they just stare in to each other's eyes,JJ says"Erin I'm so so happy we have both told each other how we feel about each other your the only one I want you do know that don't you". Erin leans in pecks JJ's lips and says"yes I do honey and I know that I only want to be with you as well because unlike my ex I know that you would never hurt me or try to control me in any way like he used to do the whole 15 years we were together".

JJ turns to lie on her back and pulls Erin to lie with her so she's half lying on her and half lying on the sofa with her head on JJ's chest as JJ starts playing with her hair. After what feels hours she notices Erin has gone quite so she bends her head and sees she's fallen asleep, JJ smiles kisses Erins head and just holds her closer to her enjoying finally having Erin in her arms.

The door bell keeps ringing and someone keeps knocking on it calling out JJ's name which makes her jump up which disturbs Erin who wakes with a start. Erin sits up so JJ can go and answer the door and when she does it's Wil there with Henry who he has brought home she takes Henry and talks to Will for a few minutes then closes the door and goes back to the sofa where Henry meets Erin..

Erin helps JJ and Henry cook dinner as they talk to him about what his done for the last 5 days being with his Dad. When they've all finished JJ takes Henry for his bath and a story while Erin washes and cleans everything away. Sometime later she doesn't hear her come in the kitchen but she does when JJ wraps her arms around Erin's waist from behind her and starts to kiss and nip at her neck all over. JJ slowly moves her hand up to undo the buttons on the blouse as she's still has her face burried in Erin's neck,once she's opened her blouse she cups her breasts through the purple bra causing Erin to gasp and moan out her name. Erin turns in JJ's arms as she says"shall we head up now to my bedroom". Erin just nods but takes JJ's hand.

They both check on Henry before going in to the bedroom closing the door behind them as Erin sits on the bottom of the bed JJ walks over kneels in front of her saying"we don't have to do anything tonight we can just crawl in to bed and hold each other we have all the time in the world to make love and be with each other in that way". Erin nods stands and let's JJ undress her before she undresses JJ until their both naked,JJ takes her hand and leads her under the covers turns the light off as Erin lies on her side with her back to JJ. JJ pulls Erin to her burys her face in Erin's neck and wraps her arm around her waist to rest her one hand on Erin's breasts where she leaves it,Erin relaxes in to JJ as they both fall to sleep happy that their finally together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 week later on Saturday morning Erin is at home getting ready to go out with JJ and Henry,she is just about to leave when her phone rings she answers it when she sees it's JJ who tells"her that they have been called in to work and then says"could you watch Henry for me please". Erin says"of course I can sweetheart do you want me to come and collect him and have him here or do you want me to pack some things and have him at yours". JJ says"would you mind having him here". Erin says"yes sure no problem I will pack sone things now then come over". They talk for a few more minutes then hang up.

Erin packs enough clothes and other things in a suitcase then locks up her house and drives to JJ's house. When she pulls up and parks as soon as she gets out of her car Henry comes running out the door and flings himself in to her arms as he wraps his legs around her. Erin carries Henry in to the house and sees JJ smiling watching them together,once inside JJ walks over and kisses Erin who kisses her back and says"when do you have to leave for the case".

I need to leave in 30 mins the whole team are picking me up on the way to the Airfield so I don't have to take a car and hopefully we won't be gone for a long time because then I can cone home to you and Henry and I know he is safe with you". Erin says"yes he is so don't worry about that let me know when you will be home so that I can wait up for you if it's not to late". JJ strokes her cheek then pecks her on the lips and says"I'm looking forward to coming home I love you both". Erin wraps her arms around JJ's neck kissing her passionately and whispering"I love you too but now you need to go and finish getting ready before they come and pick you up".

30 mins later JJ comes back down with her go bag ready to leave she kisses Henry and" tells him to be good for Erin she then tells him she loves him" then she holds Erin's hand walks to the front door as Erin says"please be careful out there I love you and I will see you soon ring me when you get there". JJ strokes her cheeks pecks her lips again and says"I love you too so much and I will definitely ring you when I get to me hotel room or I might just facetime you instead". They kiss once more before Erin watches JJ walk out and get in to the car with some of her team.

As JJ is getting comfy in the car Emily says"why is Strauss at your house what is she doing there". JJ says"she is there because 1) we are together as a couple and 2 )she is looking after Henry for me I love her and trust her I'm sorry if it upsets any of you but I don't care and before you ask we are telling the Director on Monday". Hotch and Dave both smile and says"JJ it is fine realky we are glad you both have each other and we are happy that your together we have no problem with her you both make a cute couple we are happy for you both".

The rest of the journey to the Airfield is quite for Emily who doesn't say a thing to anyone including JJ which JJ is happy about she just hopes that1)Erin is not angry at her for telling them and 2)that Reid,Derek and Garcia are alright and happy that their together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they pull up to the Airfield JJ gets out first and goes to grab her go bag but Hotch tells"her that he will get it and that she should just go get straight on the jet and find a seat that she wants. When she steps on the jet Reid,Morgan,Garcia are there as well as Alex after everyone is there they all take their seats so the jet can take off.

Once their in the air Emily says"so JJ how long have you and the bitch been together for and how long have you been in love with her". JJ looks at her as Hotch goes to say something but Derek jumps in and says"Emily seriously stop get over whatever your problem is so JJ and Erin are together and i think they are perfect together she's not a bitch only you and Alex have a problem with it we all don't so leave them alone and you need to accept that their together and in love and stop fucking slagging off Erin and stop talking about her behind her back otherwise you are going to be outcastedby all of us because we have no problem with Erin or their relationship".

Alex says"your really with her are you stupid and thick she's using you can't you see that". JJ says"she's not using me Alex you need to stop this vendetta you have against Erin so she demoted you 10 years ago get the hell over it your the one who did what you did with the other agent you were working with so it was no one else's fault but yours not her's or anyone else's so just fucking stop being two faced and stop being a bitch you think we all like and support you well guess what your wrong and deluded if you think that and if you carry on I will tell the director and he will choose Erin over you any day just like we all will apart from Emily because she's just like you a bitch".

Alex says"what about the directorhe won't stand that your together he will transfer you or he will fire one of you because he won't let you be together and work together". JJ says"no he won't but do you know what I'm going to facetime Erin now then she will ring the director and then it will prove you both fucking wrong".

JJ facetimes Erin and when she answers she's sitting on the chair as JJ says"babe I have told them all about us I hope your not mad but now Alex and Emily are slagging you off and their saying that the director will transfer me or he will fire one of us". Erin laughs and says"really are they sure about that because I'm not he already knows about us and he is not doing any of that his happy we are together as he has said about time too if they don't believe me they can ask him now". She turns the iPad around which shows the director sitting opposite Erin on the other chair where he says"trust me I really approve of you both and I have no problems with you being with each other it's about time Erin found happiness and Alex and Emily need to sort out their issues because if they carry on causing Erin trouble or if they carry on slagging her off I will definitely transfer them two with a immediate effect because there is without a doubt no need for then to go on the way they are Erin and JJ have done nothing wrong in any way at all".

They are all silent for a while when Emily and Alex say"we want a transfer immediately we don't want to work with any of them ever again". The director says"fine come to my office tomorrow and then you can pack while their all on the case still and while Erin isn't here you two and just being stupid and pathetic but I will transfer you straightaway". Erin turns it back to herself and says"I'm going to leave you all to get briefed off Garcia please be safe JJ and facetime me later when your in your room I love you". JJ smiles,blushes and says"I love you too bye". She ends the call and smiles at Hotch,Reid,Dave,Derek,Garcia who all say"you two are so cute and so loved up together it's really nice".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they get to Miami they leave Emily and Alex at the Airport as they take the cars to Miami police station. While the team go there Alex and Emily book their flight back to Washington so they can pack up their desk and things then go straight to the director before they leave the BAU for good but they have to wait 4 hours to their flight so they go for a few drinks and something to eat.

The team meet the officer who has requested their help with their cases of 6 women being attacked and murdered in the space of 3 days,once they've been introduced the officer takes them through what he knows so far they split in 2 teams one goes to see all the crime scenes while the others go to the morgue to see all the victims. After 3 hours they all meet back at the Miami police station so they can work on helping them find who is doing this to these women as well as building a profile.

As their finishing up for now so they can go to the hotel to catch some sleep Derek spots Erin walking in with Henry he smiles at them both but does not say a thing. Everyone else sees them after Derek but Erin puts her finger to her lips telling them not to say anything but they all stand their watching and smiling once she stands behind JJ she wraps her arms around her waist then puts her head on her shoulder. JJ jumps but relaxes in Erin's arms when she sees who it is sge turns to face Erin pecks her lips and says"what are you doing here where's Henry". Henry says"mummy I'm here". She looks down at her son and says"uncle Reid is over there why don't you go and say hello to him and everyone else".

While the team look after Henry JJ leads Erin in to a private office closes the door and says"how come your both here not that I'm complaining and not that I'm not happy to see you both but how come you've come to Miami". Erin says"I've missed you I know we only saw each other this morning but I wanted to be with you because we haven't been together properly since we got together I just really missed you so much I know it sounds silly because there will be other cases where we won't see each other but". JJ pulls Erin close to her strokes her face with one hand while her other hand is on her waist as she whispers no it does not sound silly at all I've really missed you as well she leans in closer to Erin's lips and whispers against them shall we go and get 2 adjoining rooms one with a king size bed for you and me where we can be together and one room with 2 single beds for Henry because I want you all to myself tonight so I can kiss you hold you and be with you all night long". Erin smirks takes JJ's face in her hands and smashes her lips against her's for a few minutes before they both pull away breathless as Erin says"come let's go get Henry find a hotel check in then eat and put Henry to bed so I can be alone with you where I can ravish you and make you scream my name".

They walk out the office hand in hand to find the team and Henry in the conference room they walk in and say"we are going go leave now to find a hotel because we need adjoining rooms". So once Hotch tells them Miami police "that their going to get something to eat and to get some sleep and to call if there are more attacks everyone leaves the station with Henry holding both Erin and JJ's hands.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Henry, Erin and JJ get 2 rooms then are adjoined so they can have one and Henry will be in the other room they order room service and ask for the mini bar to be stocked up with pop instead of Alcohol, not long after their food and drinks come so they sit together eating their dinners and pudding. Once they've finished Erin grabs her pj's and goes to have a shower while JJ is sorting out Henry in his room and putting him to bed so they can have the rest of the evening to themselves. 

When Erin comes out JJ is already for bed but as soon as they want to climb in there is a knock on the door JJ frowns but gets up and goes to answer it when she does not five minutes later she is calling for Erin to come to the hotel room door because someone is asking for her". When Erin walks over she stops dead in her tracks when she sees who it is she shakily says " what are you doing here how did you find me how did you know which room I was in". He says"well I saw you downstairs and I followed you up here I was in the same lift as you but you didn't see me". He goes to step closer to her but she jumps and moves away from him, JJ sees this so she wraps her arm around her waist and says " sweetheart who is this". Erin looks in to JJ's eyes as she says" this is my ex John who I haven't seen or spoken to in 2 years since I finally walked out on him and left him because I didn't want to ever see him again". JJ looks at him then at Erin and she can see that she's scared so she says"come on babe let's go back in and get in to bed we have to be up early with Henry and this case". Erin nods but before she can do anything John grabs her wrist tight as he says " you thought you could walk out and leave me well guess what you can't I have been waiting for 2 years and I've been biding my time until I could come and get you your mind Erin". She tries to get her wrist free but his holding her really tight as he then punches her really hard in the face and says"I'm coming for you Erin trust me you'll pay for leaving me I told you before that if you ever leave your regret it I don't care if it's been 2 years I've been planning what to do all this time just watch you'll see". He let's her go and walks away as JJ steadily helps Erin in the room and over to the bed. She calls down to room service asking" them to send up some ice and some Tylenol. She sits next to Erin who carefully puts her head on JJ's shoulder.

A while later there is another knock at the door which makes Erin jump but JJ says " it's just room service it's alright I promise". When room service has left JJ wraps ice in a towel and puts it on Erin's face as she takes the Tylenol tablets with some water then age carefully lies on the bed with JJ who holds her gently in her arms as she says " babe please tell me why your so scared and afraid of him".

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Erin looks at JJ and tells " her that the reason she is so scared of her ex is because he used to hit and abuse me all the time when he didn't like what I was wearing to work when I spoke to other men and when I wouldn't have sex with him and when he found out I lied to him about coming off the pill so we could have a baby but when he found out I didn't it got worse and worse but then he hid my pills and after he did that I fell pregnant which he was so happy about I know I should have been but I wasn't at first but over time I did get happy about it. Then one night he brought 3 of his friends home and demanded that I have sex with them to please him but I totally refused and he attacked me in front of them he kept punching, slapping and kicking me until he left with his friends and a neighbour rang the police and ambulance to take me to hospital but by then it was to late I misccarried". I stayed in hospital for 2 weeks and not once did he come to see me or say sorry for making me lose my baby so when I knew he was at work I sneaked in packed all my belongings and left that house and him and his abuse behind forever but now he is here in Miami and he knows I'm here I'm scared JJ o don't know what he wants or what he will do and I'm scared for you and Henry as well I don't want either of you getting hurt by him".

JJ pulls Erin in to her arms wraps herself around her and says " it will be alright he won't hurt you, me or Henry and if it will you feel saver we can tell all the team tomorrow when we meet up with them but it's entirely up to you if you want to tell them everything I just want you safe and comfortable". Erin says " yes I think we should tell them so they can protect all 3 of us if we need it so then he can't any of us but please don't leave me alone with him at all because if he gets to me i don't know what he will do to me".

JJ holds Erin tightly in her arms as they slide to lie down properly when JJ switches the light off and says"well will tell them tomorrow when we see them and we will make sure that we are all safe from him let's just go to sleep now before Henry has us up early".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The next day Erin, JJ and Henry come down to the breakfast room where they all have breakfast before heading off to the Miami Police station to meet up with the team. When they walk in there all the team are there talking to someone when he turns to the side Erin sees who it is and stops and freezes she jumps when JJ touches her arm and then Erin tries to turn and walk away but Henry squeezes on her hand and JJ steps in front of her to stop her from leaving. JJ says " Erin babe please don't run away I'm here and he is not going to touch you at all and he is not going to do anything and once we tell the team now they will protect you I promise we can do this together you and me".

They walk over to the team and Erin's ex when they get there JJ says " Sorry everyone but we need to speak to you all without him being there because he does not belong here he needs to stay away from Erin so we really need to speak to you all right now". Hotch and the team follow JJ, Henry and she gets a police lady to watch Henry before going in to the conference room she closes the door and she throws John Erin's ex a disgusted look as she closes the door.

JJ says " we are about to tell you all something about him out there and once we have we need you to help me protect Erin from him because she is so scared, petrified and terrified of him". She reaches for Erin's hand smiles reassuring her to tell them everything, Erin takes a deep breath and looks at them all watching her and waiting for her to tell them.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the team sit waiting Erin says when I was with John for 8 years he put me through hell and made my life a living hell and a misery because he kept controlling me and telling me what I could wear where I could go and who I could see and speak to then the abuse start at first it was just slaps but over time he got more violent and so did the abuse especially when he battered me nearly half to death and caused me to miscarry that is when I waited till I knew he was at work and I went to the house packed what I could and I left and I haven't seen or spoken to him for 3 years until he knocked on our hotel room door last night after following us".

Hotch says what can we do for you both how can we protect you all would you try a restraining order". Erin says I would try anything if it means him leaving me alone and stays away from me forever". Hotch says let me make some calls today and we will get it sorted but tight now you need to stay in here with Henry while we go out there and get him to leave right now".

So as Erin stays in the room with Henry everyone else goes out to John and tell him that he needs to leave right now and to stay away from Erin because their not together any more and he can't abuse or control her any more she is no longer his property she never was". They make sure he has gone before walking back in to the conference room to carry on with the case and so Hotch can make the calls to get the restraining order for Erin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 weeks later and Hitch has got the restraining order against Erin's ex John and so far he has listened to it but Erin doesn't trust him one bit at all she knows he is biding his time which scares her more because she doesn't want anything to happen to JJ or Henry. Erin is in her office thinking when she gets a worrying call on her cell phone when she answers it it is Henry's school asking her if she can come to the school because Henry is asking for her and his mom because some strange man walked in and tried to forcefully take Henry from school but we managed to stop him but Henry is so scared". Erin says" me and his mom are on our way please keep hold of him till we get there please". Erin ends the call gets up walks out of her office and in to the ball pen where she finds JJ and the team when JJ sees her she can tell straight away that something is wrong she says" Erin what is it". Erin says" Henry's school just called someone walked in to his school and tried to take him out of school he is safe but he is asking for us both".

JJ takes Erin's hand and they leave the BAU with the team following them in their cars when they get to Henry's school the team speak to the police officers while JJ and Erin go inside and go straight to the head teachers office where they have been told Henry is when they get there and walk in Henry jumps up when he sees them both and goes running over to them saying" mommy, Erin I'm so happy your here sone man tried to take me from school I told them I recognised him from our trip it was the man that Erin didn't want there when he turned up at our hotel". Both Erin and JJ looked at each other both knowing who he was taking about.

To Be Continued


End file.
